Let's Play A Love Game
by MissAmore
Summary: Shane Gray was a player. And Mitchie Torres was not about to be played. Smitchie.
1. Lingering

**A/N: Smitchie, Smitchie, Smitchie. You guys know you love it. ;) I can make this story suck... or I can make this story... what's the word? Hot? But it'll only get good if you review. And I want lots of them... please?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Camp Rock, I wouldn't be spending my time writing a fic about it. I don't own it... sadly.**

_**Chapter One; Lingering.**_

"Who's that?" asked Mitchie Torres, staring at a guy from far across the distance, who was standing by a tree, his back resting on it, his arms crossed over his chest. He had a bored, yet amused look on his face as girls passing by him nearly passed out. Mitchie didn't blame them. He was the best looking guy she'd ever laid eyes on. He had dark brown, almost black, styled hair. He had those deep, dark eyes that could burn a hole through you. He had the sort of smirk that read, "I know I look good." Mitchie noticed he had quite the body. She could see his biceps bulging as he crossed his arms tighter, he had fairly great abs, she could tell from the tightness of his striped shirt. She almost forgot where she was.

"_That_?" Caitlyn asked, one eyebrow raised. She noticed Mitchie's gaze and smirked. "That's Shane Gray. You know, from Connect Three?" Mitchie's eyes lit up at the sound of that name. That was Shane? Wow. He looked even more sexy in person. Not that she ever met him or anything. His eyes suddenly landed on her, and she turned ashen. She felt her cheeks creep up with blush, and she quickly turned to her friend.

"I... didn't know he was going to be here," Mitchie said, her heart racing. Caitlyn chuckled.

"Don't even try," she warned. "He's a player. He gets a new girl each week, then dumps them once he's done... devouring them." Mitchie was stunned. Shane Gray, a player? Well, he did look like the type. He was the Hollywood bad boy, and who knew, maybe he actually did use girls to his advantage. Maybe they even used him.

"So he has a girlfriend now?" Mitchie asked out of honest curiousity.

"I'm not sure. But look at him," Caitlyn said, pointing in his direction, Mitchie slowly turned and regretted it. He was glaring straight at her and Caitlyn. She wanted to turn away, but that'd give away everything. "He's probably already got you written down in his mental datebook." Mitchie's blush deepened.

"Is that bad?" she asked. She hated being new. She hated being so naive, and asking so much questions.

"I don't know," Caitlyn shrugged, resting her arm on Mitchie's shoulder. "You tell me once you've been hypnotized." Caitlyn began walking away, and Mitchie followed after her, mentally rewarding herself for actually looking away from Shane, who by the way, was still watching her, pure annoyance in his eyes.

"Wait, wait, wait," Mitchie said, Caitlyn turning to her, her brown curls bouncing. "Hypnotized? You think I'm actually going to... fall for him?"

"Why not?" Caitlyn said in a whatever tone. "He's got so many chicks after him, it's pathetic. His latest ones Karen and Allie had a catfight while he was teaching dance class last summer. I wouldn't be surprised if one of them were dead by now." She laughed. Mitchie's stomach churned.

"I don't fall for guys like that," Mitchie clarified, her eyes wide.

"Who, players?" Caitlyn said, not convinced. "They're the easiest ones to fall for, Torres. And trust me, Shane is no different."

"Sounds to me like you've fallen in love with him," Mitchie teased, actually wondering if Shane had his way with her before, too. Caitlyn, however gave Mitchie a stern look, and then chuckled.

"Please. I didn't come here for rude, obnoxious assholes like Shane Gray. I came here to rock," she explained. "And you, you came here to do the same, didn't you?" Mitchie nodded.

"Good. Then come on, you can stay in my cabin. There's an extra bed," she said, locking her arm with Mitchie, who had an unsure look on her face. They began walking, and then suddenly realization washed over Mitchie's face. They were headed in Shane's direction. He wasn't looking at her anymore, but she was sure he was going to notice when someone was coming by.

_Shit. _"Uhm, why don't we go later?" Mitchie suggested, hoping to stall.

"Don't be afraid of him, Mitchie," Caitlyn said, already sensing that Mitchie was nervous. "It's not like you have to talk to him or anything." Mitchie nodded in approval, but still felt unsure. She had a phobia of being around guys who were... attractive. And Shane was definitely that. He changed his pose on the tree, and now had his hands in the pocket of his tight white jeans. He was looking around, supposebly for his next "victim". Mitchie felt uneasy.

They were growing closer, and she could see her and Caitlyn's shadow slowly hovering over him. She almost wanted to close her eyes. Shane cleared his throat, and suddenly glanced at them. Mitchie chose to keep her head down, but that obviously didn't stop Caitlyn from saying something. They came to a sudden stop, and Mitchie's heart froze in anticipation, wondering why Caitlyn had stopped walking.

"Hey Shane," Caitlyn greeted, smiling fakely. "Found your next stalkee?" Mitchie's eyes widened, but she kept them trained on the dirt ground. Shane looked back and forth between Caitlyn and Mitchie, and smirked, obviously noticing Mitchie's discomfort.

"Who's your friend?" he said, his deep voice so smooth, it was practically melting Mitchie's ears. Her cheeks turned even pinker. Oh God, what was wrong with her? Maybe she was starstruck. Or maybe she was just... hypnotized.

"Don't bother," Caitlyn scolded Shane, her grip tightening on Mitchie's arm. "She's taken."

Shane's smirk deepened. He took his foot off the tree bark, and came closer to Caitlyn. "It's never stopped me before," he whispered. Mitchie could smell him. He probably bought the most expensive colonge in the whole store. He smelled delicious and edible. If only they were alone. His eyes then flickered to Mitchie, and he raised his eyebrows.

"You mute, or did I turn you on?" he asked. Mitchie felt her mouth go agape. Had he actually accused her of being turned on? By him? She was at a loss for words. Even if she had them, she didn't think she'd be able to say them. And she didn't. It just made Shane even more cocky. He then turned on his heel, and walked back to the tree, standing there in his usual pose, as if he hadn't spoken a word to them.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and tugged Mitchie. "Come on."

- **xo - xo - xo - xo - xo - xo - xo -**

Dance was one of Mitchie's _least _favorite things to do. But, she after all had wanted to come to the camp. So she had to oblige by the rules. Even if some of them weren't on her comfort level. She followed a trail of students to the dance studio, and eyed their clothing. Everyone had on simple, dress down clothes. Sweat pants, tank tops, and sneakers. While she had on tight purple jean shorts, and a too-tight for her bust shirt. Which, showed off her massage cleavage. In her mind, she looked like a mild-slut. Not good. She cursed herself for not asking Caitlyn what was scheduled for the morning.

Caitlyn wore a green hoodie, and black sweatpants, her hair tied up in a messy ponytail. She eyed Mitchie in the way a mother would look at her child if it attempted to disobey her. And that's what Mitchie had done... she'd disobeyed the dress code.

"What are you wearing?" Caitlyn whispered, walking up to Mitchie, who was gaining the attention of many male teens in the room.

"I didn't bring... sweatpants," Mitchie whispered back, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Great. Now you'll be getting a lecture from Shane," Caitlyn said, sighing. Mitchie's heart raced even more at the sound of that name. "Meaning you'll be late for breakfast."

"Shane?" she asked, confused.

Caitlyn exhaled. "He has this dress code... and if you violate it, you'll have a little private talking to, once class is over." Mitchie swallowed the bile that had formed in the back of her throat. _Private talking to? _Was that some way to ploy girls into sleeping with him? Maybe if she snuck back out to her cabin, she could play sick and miss dance class on purpose. She didn't answer Caitlyn, and instead, made her way through the campers, mistakingly bumping into a tall, pretty blonde haired girl, who instantly snapped once she go bumped into.

"Shit," she yelled, her lipgloss dropping to the floor, shattering into pieces. She whipped around to find who'd pushed her, and her penetrating eyes landed on Mitchie. "You bitch!"

"I'm - I'm sorry!" Mitchie said, to her defense. By now, everyone in the entire room was looking at her and the blonde. Probably hoping there'd be a fight. Mitchie then fled, her eyes focused on the door. She needed to get out before she had her whole face rearanged.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" she heard the girl yell in a eerie, nerve wracking high pitched tone.

"Tess, calm down," a girl said. Mitchie fished through the students ignoring the cat whistles, and the glares. She was only three inches away from her escape. Only three... inches. Until suddenly, the door opened, and she stopped, dead in her tracks. It was Shane. She ruffled her hands through her bang and bit down on her lip in anticipation. Oh no. He was going to see her, and then he'd yell at her....

To Mitchie's surprise, everyone in the room straightened up upon Shane's arrival. They'd all gotten into place, and almost stood like soldiers. All but Mitchie, which left her the only one in the room, looking out of place. Shane's eyes rested on her, and they traveled all the way down to her cleavage. She could see his tongue threatening to spill out of his lips, but he kept his ground. His eyes slid back up to hers and she swore she saw them glaze over.

"Look's like somebody violated the dress code," he said, his voice low, although the room was silent, and everyone could hear. Mitchie swallowed, and her eyes landed on Caitlyn, who was trying to get her attention.

_"Get in the back,"_ she mouthed to Mitchie.

"And you know what that means, don't you?" he said, the words, _don't you _rolling off his tongue in a slow, seductive tone. Mitchie swore she could feel a slick of wetness dampening her panties. Which, to her dismay were freakishly thin. _Don't get turned on. Don't get hynotized. _Mitchie couldn't speak, so she just nodded her head no. Shane chuckled. "Of course you don't." He then closed the door behind him and slowly overlooked the students. "Will one of you explain to... _her _what happens when you dress... inappropriately?"

_Oh, please, like what you do to girls is appropriate, _Mitchie thought slyly. The blonde girls' hand shot up, and Mitchie could already tell that she was a kiss-up to Shane's incredibly gorgeous ass. He rolled his eyes and sighed, "Yes, Tess?" She cleared her throat, and glared at Mitchie.

"You have to watch the rest of the class, and you have to spend an hour cleaning up the studio afterwards, plus, you'll get a talking to by Shane." Mitchie was surprised, the girl didn't take a breath for anything. Tess smiled at Shane, but he chose to ignore it, instead, he glanced at Mitchie, and winked. A whole knew sensation went through her like fire to a fuel. If his plan was to completely arouse her, it was working. But she didn't show it. Her eyes traveled to her hands, and she picked at her stubby nails.

"You heard her," Shane said, gesturing to the back of the room. Mitchie sighed, and slowly walked over, hating the feeling of a thousand eyes on her. Only her second day at the camp, and she was already wanting to leave.

_Kill me now._

**- xo - xo - xo - xo - xo - xo - xo**

Dance class was over, and everyone was filing out. Caitlyn sighed, took off one of the hats that Shane had lent everyone, and then walked over to Mitchie, who was sitting in the corner of the studio, her hands gripping her knees. She had an apologetic look on her face as she walked over to Mitchie.

"This fucking sucks," Caitlyn said. "I hear Connie's making a good breakfast feast. Too bad you can't eat any."

Mitchie shrugged. "I'm not that hungry anyway."

"Well I am," Caitlyn said, rubbing her stomach. "I'll save you some if you want."

Mitchie shook her head. "No thanks. I can wait 'till lunch." Oh, no she couldn't. Suddenly, the sound of hard clapping broke up their conversation. Shane was walking over to them, his signature smirk plastered on his irresistably sexy face. Mitchie had to close her mouth to keep from drooling. She looked up at him, however. A not so amused look on her face. More like a look of _what do you want?_

"It was nice having you, Caitlyn," Shane said, sarcasm etching his tone. "But someone has some cleaning to do... and a little explaining, as well." Caitlyn rolled her eyes, and left, giving the door a nice, hard slam. Atta girl. Mitchie slid up the wall, Shane's eyes burning her the whole time.

"So where's the cleaning supplies?" Mitchie asked, her voice almost cracking. Dammit.

Shane laughed, catching Mitchie off guard. "There aren't any. Come on Mitchie, I'm not that much of a dick."

"How do you know my name?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I know a lot more than you think," Shane said, lifting a corner of his mouth. His eyes rested right back onto Mitchie's cleavage, and she felt the urge to pull her top all the way down, just to get him surprised. But she was too good for that.

"Aren't you going to get on with the speech?" Mitchie questioned. "I'm not getting any younger..." she chuckled.

"And I'm not getting any hotter," he said, arrogantly flicking his hair out of his face. Mitchie almost glared at him. _Almost. _But he was so annoyingly intriguing, she couldn't help but stare at him a little too much. Not that he didn't mind. He was used to it. He grinned slowly, noticing the warm pink blush washing over her face.

"I guess I should be leaving then," Mitchie concluded, figuring that there wasn't anything for her to do other than gape at him. She began to walk, but was stopped. His hand was placed a little too far on her chest. She could feel his fingertips slightly caressing her breasts. She wanted to protest, but couldn't. The way his fingers lingered on her skin, made her only want more. But she'd only be tempting herself, considering he wouldn't go any further.

"I should go," she insisted. His fingers were now tracing the borderline of her lips. God, she wanted him. She was getting intoxicated by his scent, she almost fainted from the pleasure. He was getting to her. She needed to get lost. Or she wouldn't be known as such a good girl anymore.

And she didn't want that.

Did she?

**A/N: Was it hot enough? If not, it'll get hotter... as long as you review. Much more Smitchie action to come! Please don't favorite without reviewing, please. Thank you!**


	2. It's Complicated and Stupid

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews, guys! I'm glad you guys think this story is somewhat hot, lol. Mitchie won't be giving in so easily, trust me. Who knows? She might be a little tease. xD We'll see. Keep the reviews coming and I'll make the chapters longer and longer. ;)**

Disclaimer: If I owned Camp Rock, I wouldn't be sitting here, writing a fic about it. I don't own it... sadly.

_**Chapter Two; It's Complicated and Stupid**_

Mitchie Torres was strong. She was so strong, she could get through the camp without ever speaking, touching, or even looking at Shane Gray. If she could just be like Caitlyn, her new friend, who was confident and always stood up for herself, then maybe she could look down on Shane. She wouldn't give him the satasfaction of staring at him, or even glancing at him. She might sneak a few peeks, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. She definitely didn't want to become his next "victim." She was much better than that.

Or so she thought.

"Get out of bed, sleepy head." Mitchie's eyes slowly opened, and she squinted from the sunlight which was directly hitting her eyes. She snapped her eyes shut and turned to the wall, pulling her covers over her head. She heard Caitlyn sigh, and she did as well. It was morning already. The days were sure going by fast. Maybe if she slept all day, she could make it to the next day. And so on... and so on. But she'd miss the Final Jam, and like Caitlyn said before, she came to rock. "You don't want to miss breakfast again, do you?"

Mitchie's stomach suddenly grumbled, and she cursed under her breath. She pull the covers off of her, and headed straight for the bathroom. When she saw her reflection, she winced and groaned. She looked like a hot mess. She still had the same, hooker-ish clothing on from the day before. After her little "talk" with Shane, she'd came straight back into her and Caitlyn's cabin, and slept. She didn't even bother to get into her pajamas. She grabbed her toothbrush, and began brushing. She couldn't go to the cafeteria looking like shit. She didn't need anyone else staring at her like they had been before.

"You need to hurry up or else we won't have any seats left!" Caitlyn yelled from outside the door. Mitchie rolled her eyes and spat out the toothpaste, rinsing her mouth with Listerine.

"I'm coming!" she yelled back, grabbing a brush from the small cabinet and trying her best to style up her messy hair. She quickly combed her bang and charged out of the bathroom, looking for Caitlyn. She was already gone. Mitchie sighed, grabbed some jeans and a gray t-shirt, and got dressed. She hoped there wasn't any fucking ridiculous dress-code for the cafeteria. She wondered if Shane was in charge of that, too.

**- xo - xo - xo - xo - xo - xo - xo - xo - xo -**

As Mitchie entered the cafeteria, she'd already anticipated that Caitlyn would be trying to get her attention, pointing to an empty seat next to her. But she wasn't. Actually, Caitlyn was talking to some boys, and flushing rather easily. And to think Mitchie had almost looked up to her in a way. She took it back. She walked with her tray, slowly making her way to Caitlyn's table... only to get a strange look from the boys who she was talking to.

"Ooh, look who it is," one of them said. The other boy looked up and did a cat whistle. Mitchie felt her cheeks redden.

"Did Shane give you a good 'talking'?" the other teased, giving her a small wink.

"I think you mean _spanking._"

Mitchie looked to Caitlyn for help, her eyes slowly widening. Caitlyn rolled her eyes at the boys, and threw a fork at one of them.

"Quit being assholes," Caitlyn said. She looked at Mitchie sympathetically. "Sorry Mitchie, I told you to hurry up. Now there aren't any seats left at this table." Mitchie sighed. She looked like a fucking idiot. She was the only one standing up, and with all the eyes on her, she felt... naked.

"So what did you expect me to do, skip showering?" Mitchie snapped, her voice raising without her noticing. Caitlyn suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Whoa, calm down girlie," one of the assholes said. "Shane might have to punish you again." Mitchie rolled her eyes, and headed for the exit door, throwing her tray in the garbage. She was beginning to regret ever begging her mom and dad to let her come. She now stood outside, the heat of the outdoors connecting with her skin. She needed to go somewhere... somewhere where she could let all of her frustration out.

She suddenly thought of the dance studio. There had been a piano in there. Suddenly, she found herself running. The last thing she wanted was to get caught outside when she was clearly supposed to be at breakfast. Here she was again, breaking the rules on her third day for the second time.

_Great job, Mitchie, great job. _

When she reached the studio, she had to bend over to catch her breath. Rule No.1 of Camp Rock; Never run in the heat. Ever. She cleared her throat, and pulled on the door, only to find that it was locked.

"Dammit," she said, still tugging on the door handle. There had to be another way in. She couldn't go back to the cafeteria. She spotted an open window on the side of the studio. Bingo. She grabbed a wooden stool that was next to her, lifted it, and walked over to the window. It was a lot higher than she'd thought. She'd have to jump up. She placed the stool down, and stepped on it, gripping the panes of the window.

She just had to push herself up, and she'd be in. Once she had her head in the window, she hovered over, the hardness of the window was going to make her chest bust open, she was sure. She jumped a little more, and finally her torso was in. She lifted her leg, which felt like an Elephant at this point, and cursed herself for wearing such tight jeans. She got her left leg in, and worked on the next. It took a while, but not as long as it did for the other leg, and she was finally in. She closed her eyes, and jumped down, the bottom of her worn converses colliding with the newly polished floor.

She was just about to walk over to the piano, until her eyes noticed two people in the corner of the room. They hadn't seemed to notice her, considering they were too busy molesting each other with their tongues shoved down each others' throats. Mitchie had to cover her mouth to quit from gagging. These teens sure had the whole "French Kissing" thing down-packed. She creeped a little closer, still far away from them, and realization smacked her in the face. It was Shane... Shane and... she turned her head, and squinted her eyes. Tess?! What the fuck was Shane doing making out with Tess? By the look of all of their clothes still on, Mitchie could tell it was probably one of those "in the moment" kisses. Or slobbers... whatever you wanted to call their type of kissing.

Shane's hands were moving their way up Tess's thin, mahogany blazer as he continued to tongue-fuck her. Mitchie was suddenly rapt with attention, wanting to see exactly how Shane did his work. Playing the piano and singing her stress away disappeared from her thoughts, and she instead stared at Shane, tearing Tess's top off. Literally, _he tore it off._

_Shit_. He sure put his toned biceps to good use. She was a little stunned that Tess didn't protest, pissed off that Shane had ruined one of her completely expensive tops. Mitchie gulped at the sound of Shane's deep, explicit moan. Suddenly, they stopped kissing, and Tess's mouth was still parted. Shane was trying - and failing miserably - at undoing Tess' bra.

"Fuck! These things always get on my nerves," he snapped, his eyes in rage... _lusty rage. _Instead, he gripped the front of her lacy bra, and tore it off, Tess gasped in absolute pleasure.

"Shane, how am I going to leave with no shirt or bra on?" Tess suddenly asked, her voice out of breath. Shane wasn't even paying attention. His eyes were glued to Tess' huge bust. Mitchie eyed her own breasts and frowned slightly. Hers didn't compare to Tess' knockers. Maybe once she left camp, got rich and famous, she'd be able to afford implants. Shane gripped Tess' left breast aggressively, and took the whole thing in his mouth. Tess's head went back in pleasure, and her eyes went around the room. Mitchie's heart jumped with anticipation.

Tess's eyes landed on her, and instantly, Mitchie ran for an exit. She ran across the room, and accidentally ran into the door, bumping the side of her forehead.

"Shit," she whispered, rubbing her hand over her forehead. When she turned around, she could see Shane's eyes glued on her, his eyes glazed over, and confused. Tess had quickly retrieved her torn shirt off the floor, and held it up to her chest, covering herself. Her eyes were full of anger, and her lip was trembling in absolute _hate. _

"Get the fuck out of here!" Tess yelled, her eyes wide. "You... lesbian!" Mitchie whimpered, and got up as quickly as her tight jeans would allow her. She unlocked the door, and ran out the studio, her hands clenching her throat. She took deep inhales, and never exhaled. She couldn't believe it.

She'd just witnessed Shane Gray _almost _fucking Tess Tyler.

And she'd got caught.

Red handed.

If she was in trouble, so were they.

**A/N: Uhm, Shane almost screwed Tess' brains out. Ha. I guess Tess was his next victim... Mitchie didn't give in, but she sure witnessed Tess giving in... but come on, who WOULDN'T give in to him? He's sex with a side of fries... lol. REVIEW.**


	3. You Never Know What You Want

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing. :) 24... Hmmm, how about I ask for at least 37 reviews for chapter four? Think it'll happen?**

Disclaimer: If I owned Camp Rock, I wouldn't be sitting here, writing a fic about it. I don't own it... sadly.

**  
**_**Chapter Three; You Never Know What You Want  
**_

Six more weeks. She could get through six weeks, couldn't she? Mitchie wasn't so sure. She grasped her pillows as she lay in bed. She'd skipped dance class that day because she couldn't bring herself to that studio where she'd caught Shane and Tess pre-fucking. She wasn't grossed out or anything. But she just never thought she'd be the one to witness anyone about to have sex. And knowing the type of person Shane was, she should have seen it coming. Suddenly, the door opened, and her heart jumped. Oh no. It was probably the camp owner. They were going to kick her out. Mitchie kept her head down, grateful that her bang covered her eyes.

"What the fuck's your problem, Mitchie?"

Mitchie shot up, and found Caitlyn standing in the doorway, her face twisted with anger. Mitchie gave her a confused look, and Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, you ditched dance today!" she slammed the door, and took off her jacket, throwing it across the room, not caring that it landed on the floor. Mitchie avoided her eyes. She knew she'd be in trouble. She was just waiting for someone to tell her she was kicked out of camp. That she'd have to find some other way to make music over the summer. Her heart sunk just thinking about it.

"I'm sorry," Mitchie said, her voice low. "It's just... I had a complicated day. I mean, I had no where to sit in the lunchroom, and I left... and I came back here to sleep it off. Excuse me if I didn't have an alarm clock to notify me that I had dance class."

Caitlyn folded her arms across her chest. "You just don't get it, do you? First you violated the dress code, then you ditch class? I'm beginning to think that you came here just to break the rules. I'm sick of being your tour guide." Mitchie silently gasped. She did not come to break rules of any sort. She came here to sing and show off her talent. It wasn't her fault that she was getting distracted. Was it?

"Well, if that's how you feel, then maybe I should just room with someone else. So that way, you don't have to be anything to me," Mitchie offered, getting up, and grabbing her leather jacket. She headed for the cabin door, and Caitlyn blocked it.

"Where are you planning on going?" she asked, slight amusement in her voice. "Shane's cabin?"

Mitchie looked at her iin unbelievable shock. "Why must you and everyone else assume that I'm wrapped up in him? I've barely spoken to the guy, and I don't plan on talking to him anymore. So you can just move out of my way."

Caitlyn smirked. "Fine. Keep lying to yourself, Torres. Being in denial isn't pretty."

_Fuck off. _Caitlyn moved aside, arms still crossed, and watched as Mitchie angrily exited the cabin. Once outside, Mitchie blew out a breath. She had no clue where to go. It was nighttime, and she was pretty sure everyone was supposed to be in bed by now. She almost regretted leaving her cabin.

"Great," she said, to no one in particular. "Not only did you ditch dance class, but now you've got no place to stay." She sighed, and decided to go through a stroll in the woods. No one would find her. No one would harrass her, or accuse her of being "hypnotized." She found herself hugging her body protectively. Owls hooted and crickets chirped. Mitchie found a tree, and pressed her back on it, sinking down, letting her butt his the hard, uncomfortable ground.

This was all Shane's fault. If he wasn't such a hot, gorgeous, irresistable fucking tease, she'd be on good ends with a lot of people. Now what were people going to think of her if she actually fell for him? They'd definitely make fun of her. Probably out of jealousy, but still, she came to the camp for new, exciting music adventures. Not bad boys from Hollywood. Although, she wasn't really complaining.

And what about Tess? The little blonde bitch who'd caught Mitchie. She was evil, and snobby, Mitchie could tell. Every blonde she'd ever encountered in her high school was just as prissy and bitchy as Tess Tyler. And Tess had a famous parent, which made it even worse. Nothing could hurt that girl. Mitchie didn't see the point of Tess even being at Camp Rock. She could get a record label withink a blink of an eye. What was she even here for? Shane? Probably.

Maybe if things were reversed, Mitchie could be more relaxed at the camp. Like, what if _she _was the tease, and everyone was begging for _her_? Maybe she'd get the look of control and cockiness off of Shane's face, and maybe a new look of surprise, shock, maybe even... frustrated lust. She smirked at the thought. Mitchie Torres... a tease. Maybe she didn't have to be a slutty tease. But what other way could she look hot, and act hot without it looking slutty? She didn't want to become the slut of the camp. She just wanted to show that she wasn't as vulnerable and naive as everyone thought.

That would mean she'd need new wardrobe, new hair, new shoes... new attitude. She'd love to play this little game of cat and mouse with Shane. And the great part was that in the end, she'd probably still have her virginity. Sure, she'd be called a prude, but at least that meant not being called an actual slut. Her smirk turned into a smile, and she eyed her tight jeans, and her converse. The jeans were definitely a keeper. The sneakers? Not so much. Maybe she'd wear them in dance class.... Ah, dance class. Shane's class. That was going to be the perfect opportunity to taunt him.

She'd dance all sexy, and give him fierce, intense looks. Maybe she'd purposely show him his favorite feature of hers; the cleavage. She'd never once let him touch her, though. Which was the fun part. By the end of camp, she'd have him on his knees begging for her. He'd make a fool of himself, and prove that he's not as great of a player as he thought he was. Mitchie could taste the victory on her tongue. She closed her eyes, and sighed.

"Thinking naughty thoughts, Torres?" Mitchie's eyes slowly opened. She ignored the irratic beatings of her heart, and smirked. It was Shane. _Perfect opportunity. _She flicked her bang out of her eyes, and looked up at him.

"Can I help you?" she said in a bored, emotionless tone.

"You should be in bed, Mitchie, it's pretty late. And, I wouldn't want you to wake up late and miss class... _again,_" he replied, his tone sending shocks through her body. She inhaled swiftly, and exhaled smoothly. She needed to practice that.

"Why, so you can stare at my cleavage... _again_?" she mocked, looking up at him with a small grin plastered on her face. He just cocked his head to the side, and stared down at her, his eyes sweeping over her chest, which was unfortunately covered.

"Shame. I was actually hoping to catch a glimpse of them now," Shane said, his face in a slight pout. Mitchie shook her head, and got off of the dirt ground. She eyed him disgustedly, and scoffed.

"You are unbelievable," Mitchie said. "Is _fucking _the only thing on your mind? Is that what you came here for?" Shane's face briefly turned red, and Mitchie swore she saw a flash of anger in his eyes.

"I didn't ask to come here. I was forced."

"Yeah, like every girl here that you ever had sex with?" Mitchie asked. Who said gossip never hurt anyone?

Shane laughed devilishly, his chuckle echoing throughout the woods like they were in an enclosed cave. "You think I'd force a girl to have sex with me?" he asked, looking at her incredulously. "Look at me, Mitchie, it's pretty obvious that they were desperate to sleep with me."

"So you just fuck any girl who wants you?"

"Almost," he said. "I haven't fucked you yet." He smirked, and Mitchie's skin boiled. Let the games begin.

"And you never will," she clarified. "You can find some other desperate girl to give in to your perverted ways." Shane's eyes traced her lips, and Mitchie found herself backing up, via Shane moving closer and closer to her until she felt her back hit the bark of a tree. She wanted to hiss in pain, but knowing him, he'd think he "turned her on" in one way or another. Which pissed her off. She sucked in the brief pain, and stared at him in his eyes, which she was thankful weren't looking in hers, because she was sure she'd back down by now. "You can stare all you want," she added. "You won't be feeling, licking, sucking, touching, or kissing it anytime soon." She wasn't sure if she was reffering to her lips or her boobs.

"You keep telling yourself that," he breathed, his warm breath making her shiver. "But I already know your plan, Torres. Many girls already have tried this. The whole, good girl act. I know you're not as good as everyone thinks. Which is why I'm coming on to you."

Liar. "Oh really? I _am _a good girl." _Well, I won't be after I start my game of seduction. _

"Then why are you letting me be this close to you? Why'd you let me touch you the other day if you're so 'good'?" He said, using air quotes. Mitchie was stumped. She didn't want to tell him that she just wanted to see what was so great about Shane. And boy, did she find out. Mitchie swallowed, and parted her mouth, not sure what words were going to come out.

"Look Shane, I came here for music, not to be one of your... clients. You can do any other person here, but not me."

Shane scoffed. "Who said I wanted to do you?"

"You're the one who said you're coming on to me," Mitchie pointed out.

"Trust me, if you're not going to be willing, then I'd much rather fool around with someone who won't ask so much questions," he concluded. He leaned in, and for a spilt second, she swore he'd kiss her. But he just pulled back, and stalked out of the woods. "And don't be late tomorrow, or I just might have to fuck you... for punishment!"

Mitchie sighed, and placed her hand on her forehead. So he didn't want to fuck her? What a lie. She'd get him to break that promise if it was the last thing she did. She was going to seduce, tease, and taunt Shane.

But first, she'd need to find out a way to keep herself from fainting while he was less than two feet away from her.

"We'll see about that."

**A/N: There, more Smitchie action. Hmmm, you pervs wanted her to get fucked right on that tree, didn't you? ;) Nastys! You think Mitchie will pull off getting Shane to beg for her? Make sure to add what you think in your review! And also, go review the trailor for my other fic, "Two Worlds Collide" if you support Niley, that is. :)**


	4. Everytime That You Look At Me

**A/N: I love all of you that reviewed. :] Keep on doing that.**

****

Disclaimer: If I owned Camp Rock, I wouldn't be sitting here, writing a fic about it. I don't own it... sadly.

_**Chapter Four; I Start To Go Insane Everytime That You Look At Me**_

Blaring music and shaking vibrations drowned Mitchie's ears as she opened the door to the dance studio. Late once again. But it was part of her little game. Which began that day. She'd come late, miss class, backtalk, she'd do _anything _and _everything _to piss Shane off. Then she'd act like a little rebel. She'd say, "I don't care," and "Whatever," and act like a little care-free bimbo. And on top of that, she'd have him eating out the palm of her hands. Mitchie waited until she made her entrance into the studio before removing her sweater. She had nothing on but a thin, white, see-through tank top... did I mention it was see-through? She could feel Shane's and everyone else's eyes on her as she made her way to the back of the studio.

She ignored Tess's glare and focused on Shane, who was focusing on her. Then he looked at the rest of the students, who seemed eager to learn the newest dance routine. Shane then switched the song to a much more up-beat, louder one, and looked back at everyone.

"Everyone pair up," he intructed. "Guys with girls." Mitchie almost beamed with excitement. This would be the most perfect opportunity to show off to Shane what he was missing out on. Suddenly, a tall, lean dark haired boy with a great tan and deep green eyes walked up to Mitchie.

"Do you mind?" he asked, putting his hand out for her, smiling. Mitchie slid her eyes back on Shane, who was watching her cautiously. She smirked and looked back at the guy, who was offering to be her partner. She smiled at him, and took his hands.

"No, not at all," she replied, letting him lead her over to his spot. Everyone else had started dancing, and Mitchie tried to think of a way that'd make Shane keep his eyes glued to her. She never thought she was good at dancing, but hey, if she was going to pull of this "act" she'd need to be good at it. And what better way to keep Shane gawking at her than to dance racy?

This guy was obviously trying to take the lead, but Mitchie wouldn't have it. After he spun her around, she pressed her back to his chest in a posessive type manner, and when she felt him grip her hips, she silently thanked him. Little did he know, he was helping her taunt Shane. Mitchie didn't give Shane the satasfaction of looking at him; she could already feel his eyes on her. She could already see that her plan was already working. She wasn't going to hold back, either. She grinded her hips on her partner's, and she felt him jerk at her. Mitchie pulled off the sweater that was hugged around her waist, and she threw it in the corner. Everyone else was dancing as instructed, but Mitchie and whoever this guy was sure were putting their own... heat into it.

And it definitely pissed Shane the fuck off.

He stood there with his arms crossed, a sour expression plastered on his gorgeous face. He tried to keep an eye on every single one of the students dancing, but he couldn't help himself. His eyes kept traveling back to Mitchie. Envy was his current mood as he watched her grinding her hips, and sliding her hands all over another guy. What was his problem? _He _was the one who made people jealous. _He _was the one who enraged people, not the other way around. But God, was she taking over. She hadn't even looked at him once. She'd just got some random partner who she didn't know the name of, and started sexually pounding on him.

She faught the urge to walk to the back of the room and knock the guy the fuck out. He knew what this guy was doing. After him and Mitchie did their little "routine," he'd ask her out, or try to get to know her, and Shane wasn't letting that happen. No, _he _was the _only _guy at the camp that ever get to charm Mitchie. He didn't need to dance sexually to prove it either.

_Good girl my ass. _Mitchie was sweating now. Feeling the driplets of heat streaming down her face only made it feel like she was accomplishing something. She just couldn't _wait _until her next encounter with Shane. She couldn't wait to look over at him and see the jealousy on his face, and just smirk down at him. Suddenly, the music stopped, and so did everyone. Mitchie sighed, and she could hear Shane's footsteps coming closer and closer. She chose to keep her attention on her partner, who looked nervous. Almost like Mitchie had the first time she'd met Shane.

_Pussy. _

"Do you two need a room?" Shane asked, his eyes moving from Mitchie to her partner. Mitchie crossed her arms, and looked up at him like he was scum.

"If you think that'd be appropriate," Mitchie answered smartly. "We'd be more than happy to get out of this excuse you call dance class."

Shane scoffed, "Excuse me?"

"Well, it's just that I don't get why you'd ask to be a dance instructor when obviously, you're the one that needs instructing," Mitchie said. She could hears the, "Ooohs" from the students. Shane glared at them, and his eyes snapped back to Mitchie's, narrowing slightly. Her partner had already backed up, excusing himself from whatever "fight" was about to breakout. Mitchie couldn't help but feel intimidated with all the eyes on her. Especially Shane's. He grabbed her arm, and roughly pulled her out of the studio, ignoring her protests.

Once they were outside, and in the woods, Mitchie pulled his arm off her, and he looked at her in a _what the fuck?! _type manner.

"What is your problem?" he asked, his teeth gritted. Mitchie smirked.

"I have no problem."

"Liar," he sneered.

"Oh, _I'm _a liar," Mitchie mocked, causing his nostrils to flair.

"Do you enjoy pissing me off?" he asked, growing dangerously close to her. She instantly backed up, hoping to God that her back wouldn't hit a tree bark. And it did. She cleared her throat, and swallowed. Her eyes were finding the ground quite interesting. "Do you?"

"And how did I piss you off, Shane? By embarrassing you?" she asked, her eyes searching his. Shane was the one to smirk next, and his fingers traced the bark of the tree, just above Mitchie's head.

"I don't get embarrassed, Mitchie."

"You sure looked embarrassed to me," Mitchie protested. "Or does your face naturally turn red every now and then?"

"You and prettyboy weren't following the routine," Shane snarled.

"Whoops." Mitchie slightly turned her back to him, only to feel her back hit the bark of the tree again. "Ouch, what the fuck, Shane?" she hissed, rubbing the small of her back.

"I don't like being disrespected, Mitchie. I have a short temper, and you're really making it shorter," he warned, his eyes boring through hers. So he had a short temper? Even hotter. Soon Mitchie found her hand being lifted in the air, and colliding with Shane's cheek.

"That's for hurting my back, asshole."

When she turned again, she felt her arms being pulled back in such a quick force, she didn't even realize that Shane now had Mitchie's arms pinned above her head. He was hovering over her. _Oh no. _She wasn't supposed to let him touch her, oh no. Shane crushed his lips on hers, forcing her mouth open. Mitchie's gasp was the perfect opportunity for Shane to willingly dive his hot, wet tongue into her mouth, making her back arch in unwanted pleasure.

Desperate thoughts were running both through Shane and Mitchie's minds. Their hearts were warning them to stop, but with their overflow of hormones, their bodies were ignoring exactly what their hearts were desiring. Shane released one of Mitchie's hands go, and his wound itself in Mitchie's straight locks, tugging it slightly, pulling her forward, so he could have better access to her lips. Mitchie's own free hand dug into Shane's messy sex hair. She tugged at it more roughly, causing him to hiss just like she had when the tree had collided with her spine.

Shane's hand snaked it's way onto Mitchie's tight, firm ass, and her heart jumped freely. Then he pulled his hand back, and smacked her ass, causing her to moan into the kiss. A smirk was threatening to over come his lips, and Mitchie would be ready to slap it right off. She'd never thought she'd have Shane Gray slap her ass... she never thought she'd have _anyone _slap her ass, let alone make out with her, and bring out her wild hormonal side.

Their tongues were battling for dominance, neither one of them wanting the other to have control. Shane's teeth tugged Mitchie's bottom lip, slightly drawing blood. Shane swapped it up eagerly, earning a deep moan from Mitchie. He was just so good at what she was doing, she didn't protest anymore. Shane tore his lips away from Mitchie's and placed them dangerously close to her ears. Mitchie's lips were searching for his, still, but she only found air. Bastard. She opened her eyes and found her vision to be slightly blurry, due to her head being delusional from that... intoxicating kiss.

"See?" He breathed. "I told you. You aren't a good girl."

"And maybe if you could dance as well as you can kiss, maybe we wouldn't be having this problem," she teased.

She didn't give him the satasfaction of speaking any further. She pushed him off of her, and made her way back to the campus, ready to punish herself. She lifted her fingers to her plump, pink lips and felt the slight sting of where Shane had bit her. Whatever little "game" she had, she was losing. Score one for Shane, and zero for Mitchie.

Tomorrow would be a new day, however.

**A/N: Wow. Liked it? [x I didn't want them to do that so soon, but hey, you said hot.... I gave you hot. ;) Right? Review!**


	5. Every Time You Lie

**A/N: Your reviews are so appreciated, dudes. And thanks "Kitty the Critic" for giving me my first flame ever. I feel special.**

****

Disclaimer: If I owned Camp Rock, I wouldn't be sitting here, writing a fic about it. I don't own it... sadly.

_**Chapter Five; Every Time You Lie**_

Rattled with emotions, Mitchie collapsed on her made bed, trying to process what had just happened between her and Shane. She wasn't supposed to kiss him. She was only supposed to provoke him. Only a day into her plan, and it was already being ruined. But how was a girl supposed to _not _make out with a annoyingly sexy guy like Shane when he was all over her? May sound cliche, but it was pretty impossible. Remember the whole Mitchie being strong thing? Lie. She was obviously too weak. Otherwise, she wouldn't have reacted to that breath-taking kiss. That extremely breath-taking kiss.

She was still amazed that she was even alive after that. Knowing some of the desperate chicks who'd gotten with Shane, she had to quote Caitlyn when she had said, "They'd be dead by now." Mitchie's mood shifted into anger as she remembered Caitlyn's little "warning." Was it a warning? More like an acusation. She had said she would get hypnotized, and she was right; Mitchie was in a trance. Not that she'd ever admit it. Especially to Shane Gray. She'd have to be stronger this time. No giving in, no weakening.

"I see you've found your way back."

Mitchie jumped upright, startled by that annoyingly familiar voice, oozing through her pounding ears. She slid her eyes to the left and immediately rolled them in the process, getting off her bed, moving far, far away from him. They were now at least seven feet apart.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked, choosing not to look at him.

"Did it mean something to you?"

Her heart stopped.

"What?" Came her breathless reply. She could hear the squeaking noise of his sneakers, and she could hear his footsteps. She could feel him coming closer, and closer... close enough that she felt the urge to back up.

"The kiss," he said. "Did it mean _anything _to you?" He took one step closer. She took another step backwards.

Mitchie swallowed, her eyes stitched to the floor. The direct closeness of him was comforting and discomforting her at the same time. She wanted him to move away, leave her alone. But then, all she wanted him to do was to kiss her again. Nothing but that kiss had replayed in her mind. She felt her lips tingling with aching need. Waves of arousal flooded her as she felt his heated breath on her neck. But she needed to be strong.

"No," she wimpered, tipping her head slightly back, letting it hit the wall. But she didn't focus on the pain. All she could feel was Shane's obvious attraction. What was she supposed to do now? She failed the mission that had just begun. She sucked. She couldn't seduce a fly. But, Shane did have some sort of sexual feeling towards her, so something had to be good. But then again, players went for any girl with an ass.

"Liar," he immediately replied, knowing she was bound to say that.

Mitchie took a breath and looked him dead in the eyes. "I mean it. It didn't mean _anything._"

Shane smirked and chuckled, "Didn't mean anything," he repeated, looking down. "So you're telling me that if I leaned in a little closer, and kissed you senseless, you wouldn't care?" He taunted, his body heat warming her.

"I didn't say I wouldn't care... it just wouldn't mean anything to me," Mitchie countered.

"You make no sense, Torres."

"And you do? Sleeping with girls you don't know, just for fun? What do you get out of it?" She asked, her temperature rising. She wasn't supposed to be getting mad. She was supposed to be making _him _mad. She was supposed to be in control. She was actually the rapist, and he was the victim. In some form.

"A good fuck," he replied, grinning confidently. This guy had absolutely no shame. And it irritated Mitchie to death. "But you don't have to lie, Mitchie. I know exactly what you're trying to do. I'm not stupid." Oh gosh, he was even closer. Both of their lips were parted, panting like anxious dogs. They just stood there, staring into each others eyes. Neither one of them daring to speak, because if they did, they knew they'd regret it.

"Get out of here," Mitchie said through her teeth. Shane's eyes swept all over Mitchie. Her eyes, her lips, her chest, everything. There was such a deep, passionate hunger in his eyes and she could tell that he was longing for her. It shook her even more. Whatever Shane was planning on doing, she knew she'd be giving in to it. She couldn't take her eyes off of him, and he couldn't take his off of her. It was like a staring contest.

And neither one of them blinked.

"You trying to seduce me, Mitchie?" He asked, breathless.

The sudden creak of the cabin door opening snapped both Shane and Mitchie out of their heated gaze. Mitchie's heart rate excelerated, and Shane backed away from her. His eyes flew to the door, and narrowed into little slits once he saw Caitlyn's figure. Caitlyn flickered on the lights only to see her roomate and... _him _standing oddly close. Saved by the door... Kind of.

"Wow." That was all Caitlyn could muster. She dropped her bags, and took off her hoodie, throwing it on her bed. "Good job, Shane. You're keeping your molesting alive," she teased. Mitchie rolled her eyes, and pushed herself off the wall, barging past Shane.

"Where are you going?" Mitchie heard Shane ask.

But she was already out the door.  


* * *

**A/N: Yeah, sorry that it's short. And so sorry that I haven't been updating this fic. It's just ever thanks to that flame, my confidence boost for this story just zoomed down. I thought in reviews you could tell me how to do better instead of saying you don't like it. But oh well, no one's perfect... or nice. Please review. **


	6. Don't Say You're Sorry

**A/N: I am sorry for the lack of updates. Writers block isn't pretty.**

****

Disclaimer: Don't own Camp Rock in any way.

Chapter Six;_ Don't Say You're Sorry.  


* * *

_

Mitchie didn't sleep well that night. At all. When she came to Camp Rock, she promised herself that she'd stay focused on her music, and her music _only. _Now her brain was injected with various Shane Gray thoughts. She'd had pretty graphic dreams about her "being his next victim" and her cheeks still reddened at the fact that she had woken up wet one morning. She couldn't face Shane, she was a coward. A worthless, naive newcomer who'd probably get tricked into sleeping with him, just like many other fangirls of his did. She tossed and turned in her small bed, and her eyes made their way to Caitlyn's side of the cabin. She was gone. A sudden spark of fear rised in Mitchie's throat. Being alone in the dark freaked her out. She stretched out and flickered on her lamp. A sudden noise of laughter filled her ears. It was coming from outside.

Mitchie slid out of her bed, and slipped on her fuzzy slippers. She slowly opened the cabin door and she saw a fire a few yards away. Her fellow camp members were surrounding it, drinking, and laughing. All without guardians. Mitchie was grateful that she slept in her jeans that night. One part of her conscience told her to stay in her cabin and sleep off her stress, while the other side of her conscience told her to hang out with everyone else. _Screw it, _she thought. She walked out the cabin and folded her arms across her chest, walking quickly, but carefully through the woods. Who in their right mind would be having a keg party at 3AM?

Mitchie spotted Caitlyn, tons of boys surrounded her. She held a beer bottle in her hand, and Mitchie's eyebrows creased.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn cheered, her eyes glassy. She was obviously drunk. Mitchie noticed about seven more empty canned beers on the dirt ground. Caitlyn stumbled over, catching herself. The drunk guys laughed uncontrollably, and she just laughed along with them. Caitlyn slung her arm around Mitchie's shoulder and squeezed her a little too tight. "_Thankgoodnessyou'reouthere,Shanewon'tstoptalkingaboutyou." _Mitchie pulled Caitlyn's spaghetti arms off of her, and held her steady. Did she just hear her right?

"What?" Mitchie asked, looking around. She didn't even _see_ Shane. Everyone was hallucinating. Suddenly, the ground was spinning, and Mitchie was starting to feel light headed. She felt Caitlyn tap her shoulder. She handed Mitchie a flask full of liquor. Mitchie shook her head.

"I don't drink, and you shouldn't either," Mitchie explained, snatching the bottle out of Caitlyn's hand. She looked down at it in shame. "We could get banned for this, Caitlyn."

"But we won't," Caitlyn scoffed, her legs wobbled as she tried to steady her walk. "Shane's uncle is half dead, half asleep." Before she knew what was happening, Mitchie had the flask in her hand, and she was staring at it intensely. She looked around at the campers once more. "You just need to chillax, Torres." Maybe she did need to. A little sip wouldn't hurt, would it? Mitchie slowly raised the flask to her mouth and almost gagged on what tasted like strong, strong vodka. Where the hell did they get _vodka _from? Knowing how bad these campers really were, Mitchie guessed they must have gotten Shane to steal some from his Uncle. The liquor got stronger and stronger as Mitchie took smaller sips. Soon, those sips turned into gulps, and those gulps turned into chugs.

Mitchie could hear the drunken teens cheering her on as she downed the last of the drink. They applauded and clapped, and she let out a "woo!" they all returned to laughing, and soon, Mitchie was in the whole hallucinating group. The whole world was spinning now. The more dizzier she got, the more she laughed. The crowd settled down after a while, all looking strung out. Caitlyn was stretched out on the dirt ground, a wary smile plastered on her face. Mitchie felt a tap on her shoulder.

She dizzily turned around and met the warm brown eyes of Nate, another part of Connect Three. She would have been starstruck if she hadn't been so drunk. She managed to put a smile on her face, and shook his hand as he said, "Hey." Nate was very attractive. Maybe even more attractive than Shane. Mitchie couldn't really tell. Something sparked inside of her, and suddenly, images of her and Nate doing graphic things scattered in her mind. Before Mitchie even knew what was going on, her arms were around Nate's neck, and his lips were connected to hers.

The crowd suddenly seemed to get hype again, and mixtures of "whoops!" and other slurred cheers echoed through the forests. Caitlyn was off the ground, and standing three inches from where Nate and Mitchie were. Their mouths were pressed together, but nothing else happened. No movement, no tongue, nothing. Mitchie couldn't bear to. Ever since she'd kissed Shane, it felt like her lips were reserved just for his. Even though he'd probably made out with plenty of other girls after his and Mitchie's encounter.

"What the fuck's going on?!"

Mitchie and Nate pulled apart, and immediately recognized Shane's voice. He wore dark jeans and a plain white tee. His hair was a mess, and his face was scorching red. He was looking in Mitchie and Nate's direction, and Mitchie felt as if her knees were giving up on her. She released her arms from Nate's neck, and stumbled over to where Caityln was standing close by. Some of the campers looked threatened, while the others looked amused. Mitchie didn't know what she felt.

Shane walked up to Nate and instantly punched him in the mouth, causing a squirt of blood to eject out of his mouth. Nate held his mouth, and fell to the ground. Shane hovered over him, and for some reason, Mitchie laughed.

"Wow Shane," she chuckled, tipping her head back. The campers snickered as they watched Shane kick the living shit out of his band member. "Who knew you were my daddy."

"Jealousy isn't pretty, Gray!" Nate yelled, getting another kick in the stomach. He curled up and still found a way to laugh. Shane looked over at Mitchie, then at the campers.

"What the hell are you guys doing up, drinking my fuckin' stuff?" he asked, out of breath. "And you," he said, walking up to Mitchie, "what are _you_ doing out here kissing... Nate?!" he said, looking at her like she'd lost her mind.

"It's a free country," Mitchie teased.

"Oh, shut the fuck up," Shane snapped. He walked over to one of the laughing campers and snatched a half-full beer bottle out of his hands. Shane shook it angrily as he spoke, "Final Jam's coming soon, and you motherfuckers are out here drunk!"

"Oh, like you've never been drunk before," Mitchie snarled, rolling her eyes. "Don't try to get all daddy day care on us. We're not your slaves." Mitchie was literally digging herself in a grave. Shane was so angry, that he felt the sudden urge to chuck her in the fire not too far behind him. But he kept some of his sanity.

"Oh yeah?" he said, walking up to Mitchie. She backed up until her back hit the bark of a tree. Can you say _déjà vu? _Her head instantly flooded with the memory of what happened the last time they had been in the woods together, alone, so close. His lips on hers, his strong hands grasping her ass, their tongues wrestling. And when he was this close to her, she felt extremely vulnerable.

What to do, what to do...  


* * *

**A/N: Review? :)**


End file.
